FIRST LOVE
by sakurano etsuko
Summary: Como este es mi primer fanfic les mostrare un poco de lo que hay: ZEREF IDIOTA(MAVIS)/NO SOY NATSU TONTA(ZEREF)/QUIEN ES EL IDIOTA COPIA DE ROGUE(NATSU)/DEJEN ESO DE UNA VEZ(LUCY)/ESTA MAL PELEAR(JUVIA)/LO MEJOR SERIA NO METERTE(GRAY)/EN FIN ESO ES LA MAYORIA AUNQUE SE CENTRA EN ESOS DOS(YO)/CALLENSE Y DEJENME EXPLICAR Y DISCULPENME POR ESTA ESTUPIDEZ(IRE-CHAN)(MI OTRO YO)
1. ZEREF

**FIRST LOVE**

**PROLOGO:**

Un día común y corriente en la vida de mavis se levanto como todos lo días y se fue al colegio

Cuando llego a la puerta del colegio se encontró con juvia y lucy esperándola.

-buenos días-dijo lucy

-buenos días mavis-san-dijo juvia

-buenos días lucy,juvia-dijo mavis

-Tardaste mas de lo esperado en llegar mavis-dijo lucy

-Si es que mi alarma no sono por eso llege tarde-

-Bueno entremos lucy-san, mavis-san- dijo juvia

-¡si!-dijeron mavis y lucy

-clase hoy les voy a presentar a un nuevo alumno- su nombre es ZEREF,zeref dragneel

-Un minuto **DRAGNEEL** NO ES CIERTO-

-que pasa lucy-

-nada juvia-

-como sea ella no es la única sorprendida- dijo mavis apuntando a todos

-incluso la maestra esta sorprendida-

-esto va a ser difícil-

-eh de que hablas lu-

-Es un dragneel los dragneel causan desastres o no-

-Es cierto pero por que no lo conocemos un poco-

-buena idea mavis-

-si a juvia le gusta la idea de mavis-san-

-grasias-

**EN OTRO LUGAR**

-tu primo eh es muy diferente a ti-

-si flamita es demasiado diferente a ti-

-de verdad es diferente a ti natsu-

-grasias eso es todo un cumplido hielito,erza,lissana-

**EN LA DIRECCION DE LA ESCUELA**

-director de verdad esta bien permitir ah otro dragneel estar aqui-

-si despues de todo el es...

-¿el es?-

-diferente-

**VOLVIENDO A DONDE ESTABAMOS**

-zeref-kun sientate con mavis-

-si-

-puede que la tengas dificil mavis-susurro lucy

* * *

bueno este es mi primer fic asi que puede que tenga errores de ortografia y no tenga mucho sentido

pero lo mejorare ahora una pregunta

**¿por que lucy dijo/susurro eso?**


	2. SEAMOS AMIGOS

**FIRST LOVE**

**Capitulo II :seamos amigos**

-mucho gusto me llamo zeref-

-todos saluden a su nuevo compañero zeref-

-¡siiiii!-

-BUENOS DIAS ZEREF ,LLEVEMONOS BIEN ZEREF-

-si llevémonos bien-

-zeref-kun siéntate junto a mavis-san-

-BUENO-

* * *

-oye zeref-kun te gustaría almorzar con nosotras-dijo juvia

-por mi no hay problema-

-grasias sigueme-

-bueno-

-zeref-kun ella es lucy y ella es mavis ya la has de conocer por que te sientas al lado de ella-

-Si hola-

-¡hola!-

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es lucy-

-eh si-

-Zeref-kun hay alguna chica que te interese-

-eh no ¿por que?-

-queriamos saber-

-estas soltero verdad-

-si-

-que bueno bueno-

-Si-

-bueno entonces seamos amigos-

-bueno-

-lucy,juvia-

-Si-

-Seamos amigos-

-eh un minuto y mavis-

-ella no me agrada-

-¡eeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhh!-

-Pero si es pequeñamente hermosa-

-no me importa simplemente no me agrada es todo lucy juvia-

-tampoco es que me agrade mucho que digamos-

-bueno tratemos de llevarnos bien los cuatro ¿vale?-

-lo intentaremos-dijo mavis

-**pero no prometemos nada-dijo zeref**

**-bueno a ver que sale de esta relación-**

**CONTINUARA…..**

* * *

iHOLA!** aqui el segundo capitulo SEAMOS AMIGOS**

bueno tarde mucho en ponerlo lo se

UN AGRADECIMIENTO A:

**ErzaScarlet-Sama**

y tendre cuidado con las mayusculas y cuidare mi ortografia tambien aunque no me lo hayan pedido

eso es todo grasias por leer


	3. NO LA ODIES

**FIRST LOVE**

CAPITULO IV:NO LA ODIES

-¿a donde voy?-pregunto zeref al viento

-¿a donde quieres ir?-

-¿Eh? ¿Quién es?-

-soy yo lucy-

-ah me asustaste ¿que pasa?-

-nada estaba buscando a una amiga y te escuche-

-ah ¿Quién es la persona que buscas?-

-Mi amiga lissana-

-lissana no la conozco quien es-

-es que eres nuevo y va en otra clase junto con natsu,gray y erza-

-a erza si la conozco por que es la presidenta y a gray por que lo eh visto una que otra vez y a natsu por que aunque me moleste es mi primo-

-ya veo no sabia que conocias a gray-

-si bueno que no ibas a buscar a lissana-

-oh si adiós-

-Adiós-

-ah otra cosa la pregunta de a donde vas eso solo va a depender de donde quieras estar ¿no? Bueno como donde te sientas mas comodo deberías estar ¿no?-

-Si pero no están fácil-

-por que no es fácil yo lo veo de lo mas fácil el lugar donde mas me gusta estar es…

-es ¿que lugar es?-

-dejemos eso de lado y sigue tu ¿dime cual es el tuyo?-

-no se-

-Donde sientes que puedes ser tu mismo-

-pues aunque no me guste admitirlo me gusta mucho pelearme con mavis ya que si puedo ser yo mismo además de que me gusta estar contigo y juvia -

-ya veo entonces ¿Por qué no vas a pelear con mavis? O ah hablar con juvia-

-por que necesito aclarar mi mente y saber a donde voy y que es la vida-

-A donde vas ya te lo explique y la vida es lo que tu quieras que sea por lo que ¿que quieres que sea tu vida? -

-algo maravilloso de lo que no me quiera arrepentir-

-entonces vivela a tu modo y no te arrepientas de lo que has hecho solo asi será maravillosa-

-eh eres buena consejera-

-siempre aconsejo a juvia y a mavis por lo que creo que aprendi a ser buena consejera-dijo lucy con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas

-ah no ibas a buscar a lissana-

-asi adiós-

-adios

-mejor me voy a pelear con mavis como me aconsejo lucy

* * *

-lissa…

-no tienen remedio natsu gray-

-OIGAN DEJEN DE PELEAR-

-aye sir-

-¡lucy!-

-esa es la voz de juvia-dijo gray

-si de donde viene-respondio erza

-de alla-dijo lissana

-ahí esta lucy-

-mavis, juvia hola-

-lucy donde estabas te estuvimos buscando incluso zeref ayudo-

-en serio perdón-

-voy a hablarle a zeref para que sepa y venga-

-si-

-zeref encontramos a lucy ven-

-Bueno voy en seguida-

-zeref porque no les dijiste que iba a buscar a ya sabes quien-

-¿Quién lucy?-

-juvia no preguntes-

-yo también tengo curiosidad-

-juvia ,mavis no pregunten por favor-

-buenoooooo-

-pero…..

-¿pero?-

-la encontraste-

-si pero estaba ocupada por lo que decidi no hablarle-

-aa bueno pero ¿que estaba haciendo?-

-platicando con unos amigos de **ELLA ****-**

**-**¿por que lo diiste asi?-

-¿asi como?-

-dijiste ella mas fuerte-

-bueno no es nada solo que repito que son de ella no mios es todo no hay nada mas no te preocupes-

-Como quieras-

-pero respondeme algo ella…..

-¿ella que?-

-Nada lo dire luego-

-Bueno-

-¿Qué se traen ustedes 2? parece que son buenos amigos-

-tu crees solo hable de unas cosas es muy buena consejera por cierto te lo agradesco lucy-

-eh de nada zeref solo me gusta ayudar a las personas-

-ya veo-

EN OTRO LADO

-pareces que son buenos amigos no?-

-si quien es zeref-

-zeref es un estudiante de intercambio ¿por que?-

-No se lissana lo esta viendo raro-

-¿lissana?-

* * *

NO ME MAATEN JURO QUE TENGO EXCUSA ES QUE LA SEÑORA INSPIRACION SE FUE ME ARREGLARON LA COMPU CUANDO TENIA GRANDES IDEAS PEROOOOOOOOO SE FUERON

Los dejare con la emoción PREGUNTA:

¿Por qué lissana veía asi a zeref?

¿Por qué los deje con la intriga?

¿por que lucy no dijo nada a juvia y mavis?

¿por que lucy se quedo callada y no hablo con lissana?

¿escribi bien lissana?(pregunto para corregirme)

¿SOY IDIOTA?

Estas preguntas serán respondidas en el siguiente capitulo

(la de si soy idiota no se cuando)

erza-sempai-sama ¿cual es tu parejas favorita?

Bye-bye

Su-chan(a quien engaño es ire-chan quien lo escribió)

su-chan y ire-chan

Les desean buen sabado


	4. EX-AMIGA

**FIRST LOVE**

Capitulo III:

_-¿lissana? -_

_-¿Qué pasa? –_

_-Desde hace un rato ves raro a mi primo-_

-¿tu primo?-

-si se llama zeref-

-ya veo,es que no recordaba quien era….-

-en serio hablamos de eso el otro dia ¿o no?

-¿ah si?

-si mira te contare de lo que hablamos-

FLASH BACK

-oigan escuche rumores de que la vermilion la loxar y la heartphilia se hicieron amigas del primo de natsu-dijo erza que acababa de llegar

-eh increíble lleva solo 3 dias y ya se hiso amigo de 3 de las 5 bellezas de fairy tail-dijo gray entrando en la conversacion

-¿vermillion,loxar?-

-eh no las conoces natsu ellas son mavis vermillion es la mas tierna de las 5,juvia loxar es muy timida pero linda y con una imaginación sin fin-explico lissana que también se unió a la conversacion

-Y la ultima **LUCY HEARTPHILIA NUESTRA EX-AMIGA**-dijeron erza,gray y lissana

CONTINUARA…...

* * *

se que no es lo que esperaban y se que lo esperaban el miercoles pero la inspiracion se me fue y lo estoy escribiendo y publicando a la 1 con seis minutos de la mañana

er-chan te agradesco el seguir la historia de esta principiante

y a los que la ven y siguen en secreto o con o sin cuenta

GRASIAS

hasta el sabado(sin falta)

ire-chan se despide


End file.
